dragon_ball_rpg_d20fandomcom-20200215-history
Demon Sorcerer
Demon Sorcerer Uses their magic and intelligence to destroy enemies. INT 4d6+4 MNT 5d6+10 STR 1d6 DEX 2d6+8 STM 2d6+5 SPD 2d6+5 HP= STMx9 +10 per level Ki= MNTx16 +25 per level Pick 4 Powers at level 1 and one every level after Special 1 Every level up, they gain 20 points to any stats except MNT. Every level up, they get +5 MNT. 2. For every 100 HP, they get +10 Ki damage. 3. They recover Ki at a rate of 10 per round per level. 4. All Demon Sorcerers start with a Spear Staff - A staff with sharpened points on each end, which the demon uses to cast magic, to attack enemies, and perform other techniques (such as Position Shift). It does 2d10 damage and gains 1d10 per level. +2 Strike. The staff can float and easily be controlled by the user to do range attacks and also uses the staff to sit on while floating in midair in a manner reminiscent of a witch's broom and move around. The staff if needed to cast all Dark Magic, without they cannot use Dark Magic. Unique Powers: Dark Magic – They have access to Dark Magic that leads to all types of nasty magic. * Wormhole – Demon Sorcerer are capable of creating wormholes, allowing her to travel through time and obtain allies from other timelines. This requires alot of power to do, costing 100 STM and 1000 KI and can only be used once a day. * Supervillain transformation granting (Obtain at level 4) - A powerful spell created, which allows a user to shave off the recipient's life in order to transform them and achieve a greater level of power. ** The caster can power up their target with evil energy giving them red eyes briefly when activated and a dark aura when active. The caster can take control over their target, mind controlling them into doing what they want. The target undergo a powerful transformation, the user's body turns a purplish color, their eyes turn pure red and they gain two black lines that go from the bottom of their eyes. ** This can only be used on people with a weaker power level. The user must roll a 1d20 and 14 or higher they take control. If they take, they cannot do again on that target. ** They target can break out by rolling a 1d20 each turn and getting a 17 or higher. -1 Every 60 MNT ** This allows the user to fully control the person and make them more powerful they gain +15% to all stats except INT and +1 to HP and KI modifier Supervillain Mode (Obtain at level 8) ** Demon Sorcerers have the target undergo a powerful transformation, their body turns a whitish/silver color, their eyes become a hot pink, and they gain the broken infinity emblem on their foreheads. ** The same rules apply for this one as above, however it is harder to do, needing a 18 or higher on a 1d20 to take control. It is strong though on the target making to they have to get a 19 or higher. -1 Every 1o0 MNT ** This allows the user to fully control the person and make them even more powerful they gain +25% to all stats except INT and +2 to HP and KI modifier * Resurrection: ''' The user uses all the KI to raise someone back from the dead. Can only be used once a week. * '''Bloody Sauce: The user charges a dark Energy Sphere in their left hand while holding their arm back. Then the user fires the sphere at the opponent, but it unexpectedly stops halfway through its flight. Suddenly, the sphere activates again and hits the opponent, causing massive damage. Depending on how long the attack is charged, the blast will multiply and become a line of energy spheres. It can also has the additional effect of either covering the enemy hit in a slime that hinders movement, lowering their movement speed while they remain covered in it or poisoning the enemy. ** Does 1d6*10 lvls 2-4 2d6*10 lvls 5-7 3d6*10 lvls 8-10 4d6*10 lvls 11-13 5d6*10 lvls 14+ This damage is AP and SP and opponent(s) loses 2 actions and suffer a -4 dodge if hit because they have slime on them. To avoid being hit, must roll a 14 or higher on a d20. Costs 20 KI and can only be used once per 2 rounds * Position Shift: '''The user throws their spear/staff inside a Ki Blast, that upon connecting with the opponent, switches positions between the user and opponent and leaving the opponent briefly disoriented and confused. ** This basically can be used to surprised your enemy. You roll a Ki strike to use it and if it hits the enemy is stunned for 2 actions allow you to attack or get away. Cost 20 Ki * '''Time Bullet: '''he user creates a spherical space of magical energy around the opponent restraining and damaging the opponent, but leaves the user vulnerable to attack. ** Does 1d6*5 Damage and stuns them for 1 turn. Cost 10 KI * '''Energy Zone - The user throws her staff into the ground and grabs her staff while spinning around gracefully before launching a sphere of dark energy upwards, which produces a circular zone of energy that heals the user and any allies with the area. ** Heal 1d6*2 Hp+1d6*2 per level to everyone that is an ally. * Darkness Hand - Demon Sorcerer summons numerous dark hands to grab objects and attack people. They can be used for a neat trick or to hit someone badly. ** Does 2d6*8 Damage and you roll a KI Strike to hit. Costs 30 KI Forms 'Demon God-' Requirements: Level 10+, 10,000,000+ powerlevel and still energy from enemies enough to 2x their current power level and they cant start gathering this till level 10. They amount of energy they take depends on the enemies Powerlevel, they can take it after they defeat the enemy but it will kill them. In this state the user's hair or horns rises, grows and becomes wilder and they gain markings near their eyes. It takes time for the true power of the Demon God form to fully adapt to its users body, but after it stabilized it becomes quite powerful. Two stabilize the user much make a 1d20 roll and get above a 16 5 times each action in the form. Once its done they wont have to do it again because they know how now. When this form has fully stabilized, the user's ki and magic power both raise dramatically to the level of gods, and they are granted godly ki. Non-Stabilized +20% of your Stats, except INT uses a lot of power to maintain. Every action you perform you lose 5 STM and 25 Ki, even if you do nothing. Stabilized +50% of your Stats, except INT uses a lot of power to maintain. Every action you perform you lose 10 STM and 30 Ki, even if you do nothing.